Padstow, Cornwall
Padstow, Cornwall is a player environment featured in Ship Simulator 2008 New Horizons Environment The Padstow, Cornwall environment is currently the only add-on environment in the game. It is based off the county, Cornwall, in the United Kingdom and mainly on its seaside town, Padstow. The environment itself mainly focuses on the Cornish coastline, but also features a small port in the town centre. The majority of the population in Padstow is based near the port. Padstow is certainly not a large cargo or cruise port. It is more of a tourist attraction. Cornwall is a highly popular environment amongst Ship Simulator players, due to its beauty. However, Cornwall has no sights to see apart from the towns port itself. Town Bar Even though a large amount of the population is based here, around the port, otherwise known as the Town Bar, it holds no berths for large tankers and therefore supplies are not easy. The largest berth at the port is only large enough for a ship such as the Wachthaven III. This is why Padstow is not a popular or ideal environment for passenger or cargo missions. The main missions based in Padstow are centred on fishing, piloting, or yachting. The port itself is on the edge of the environment boundary. Hazards and cautions to vessels Even though not the main area of the environment, the coastline is made up largely off cliffes. One must watch out for this hazard as rocks are present and can sink a ship easily. In populated areas such as Padstow's port, one must watch out for the small boats anchored just opposite. Also, around the Padstow area, beware of shallow waters. Missions in Padstow Padstow is an unpopular environment for missions on the whole. Large ships such as the ADF Vermaas or the Pride of Rotterdam cannot berth in port. The most common missions made are yachting missions, as the beauty makes Cornwall a large tourist attraction. Other good missions for Cornwall are fishing, or tugging. Playable missions in Cornwall Please note: this list does not contain Custom Missions. *Cornwall Pilot tour *Inexperienced Captain *Booming business in Cornwall *Lost Barge *Padstow passenger transfer *Lazy Sunday tour from Padstow *Maiden Voyage to Padstow See the sights Padstow does not have many sights to exhibit, but the few which are present are highly interesting and worth viewing. Cassock Hill, and Rock Cassock Hill is a popular tourist attraction. It is located directly opposite the Town Bar and is home to many anchord small boats, such as yatches and motorboats. Players should be careful around this area. Rock is a town farer back, behind Cassock Hill. A large amount of people live at Cassock Hill. Rail Bridge, Cornwall Memorial and Camel The Rail Bridge, often mistaken as an actuall railway bridge, is a small bridge made of railing linking both parts of Camel together. It is quite low so larger vessels should take caution. The Environment ends shortly after you pass this bridge. To its right is the Cornwall Memorial. Dinas Dinas is the town just North of the Town and is home to a very large amount of residents. A little north of the town is Camel and the Memorial (see above.) The residents of this town take supplies from the port. Town Bar & Padstow The main port of Padstow is known as the town bar. It is too small for cargo tankers and provides as an excellent spot for yatching and motorboating missions. There is a yacht ramp, and a berth for a ship approximatly the size of Igor K. There are three starting spots for larger ships near the cliffes. Farming Areas: *Brea Hill *Saint Saviour's point *Saint George's Cove *Harbour Cove *Hawker's Cove *Doom Bar *Daymer Bay *Trebetherik *Polzeath Precipice areas * Stepper Point *Pentireglaze Have *Pentire Point *Hayle Bay *Rumps Point Padstow Bay Padstow Bay is the entrance to Padstow and the farming areas (mentioned above). It is surrounded by small islands and boats, and is a very deep area, hence why there are three possible starting areas for large ships linked to it (see below.) However, as you enter Padstow, the depth will decrease quickly. It is recommended for large ships to stay out of the area. Newland and other Islands Newland is an island just beyond the Padstow Bay and near the environment boundary. Just like the other islands, it has no civilisation. It is the only island to be named on the map. It is near Rumps Bay, and has a starting area near it. Starting Points East of Dinas Depth: 7.00m Location: 44°52'55"N 38°9'1"W Large Dinas Depth: 2.19m Location: 44°53'15"N 38°9'49"W Very Small Dinas Depth: 1.70m Location: 44°53'17"N 38°9'51"W Very Small Padstow Depth: 1.70m Location: 44°53'25"N 38°9'53"W Very Small Padstow Depth: 2.00m Location: 44°53'26"N 38°9'51"W Very Small St. George's Cove Depth: 7.54m Location: 44°53'59"N 38°9'49"W Small Newland Depth: 25.80m Location: 44°56'26"N 38°10'2"W Very Large Pentire Point Depth: 21.92m Location: 44°55'56"N 38°10'12"W Very Large Padstow Bay Depth: 19.29 Location: 44°55'28"N 38°10'15"W Very Large